An Acceptable Gift
by schweinsty
Summary: Shunsui gives Nanao an acceptable White Day gift. Fluffy, T for mild naughtiness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A.N. Well, midterms are coming up and I just got sucked into the Prince of Tennis fandom, so I'm not sure how many more Bleach fics I'm going to write, or when I'll get them done. Just hope you all enjoy this one :).

An Acceptable Gift

White Day in Seireitei was supposed to be a happy occasion, one in which paperwork was done as usual and all the female shinigami walked around with smiles on their faces. In truth, it was always the day that finished with the fourth division crowded and a good quarter of the males shut up in their quarters and refusing to go out. That's just the way it was, and Unohana sighed and readied the rooms, and Hitsugaya and Ukitake offered to help out with any unfinished paperwork.

For Ise Nanao, however, this White Day began with nervousness and irritation. She told herself it was ridiculous, that there was no reason to be worried just because it was a White Day. Just business as usual. _Yes, but on the last one you weren't sleeping with your captain, were you?_ the little voice in her head kept repeating.

She just knew Shunsui was going to go overboard with his gifts, even though she'd begged him not to. For Valentine's she'd given him a kiss and a box of chocolates, and he had said it was the best gift he'd ever gotten – of which she was doubtful. But now…

She walked into the office hesitantly, shocked to find it just as neat and empty as she had left it last night. That was strange…usually, on White Days, he filled it with flowers or ribbons or heart-shaped boxes full of chocolates, and it took hours to clean up. But today, there was nothing. Hmm, maybe he had listened to her after all.

Humming happily, she sat down at her desk and reached to pick up her notebook, when a large and familiar hand reached from behind her to hold the notebook down.

"And why," said a voice beside her ear, "would a lady like you be doing paperwork on a White Day, hmm?"

"Captain Kyou-"

"I thought I had told you to stop calling me that." He bent his head and started nuzzling her throat. He knew exactly what that did to her.

Nanao tried to slap away his head in vain. "You did, but…it comes back when you…start…acting like a…" She gave up and arched her head back, her fingers digging into the armrests. She never should have told him how much she liked it when he did that. But that was enough of that for now. "Shunsui, I have paper-"

He covered her lips with his to stop her words, then stood up straight and grinned at her. "No paperwork today." His eyes sparkled, and suddenly he reached out and lifted her off the chair. "And now that that's settled…"

And before she could protest, he flash-stepped out of the room.

They reached the lake in record time. There was a spot they always went to, sheltered by some trees, and it was there that he took her now. As he set her down, Nanao saw that he had a breakfast picnic spread out, complete with White Day chocolates for dessert, but absent his usual bottle of sake.

"Shunsui," she said as he flopped down on the grass, "You really didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to." He smiled and pulled her down next to him. "And don't worry – this isn't my White Day gift. Just call it a thanks for working so diligently on our paperwork all year, hmm? My White Day gift for you is actually just a small gesture of my-"

"That's absolutely unfair, you know." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "If this is not a White Day gift, then I'm not a vice-captain, because it certainly-"

Without warning he pushed her, lightly, to the ground, moved over her, and put his lips on her chin, then trailed kisses down her neck until he was sucking gently on her collarbone. She gave up trying to talk and focused on breathing, curling her hands in his hair, flushing when she let out a whimper and felt him smile against her skin, his stubble tickling her.

"Nanao-chan," he said when he came up for air, "Believe what you want, but this really isn't my White Day gift." He smiled and started tracing his finger along her hairline, rubbing it on her temple, and she knew she had no chance. But there was just one thing she wanted to know…

"So what, exactly, is my White Day gift?" He trailed his finger down her cheek and she turned her head quickly and caught it in her mouth, teasing him with her tongue.

He started breathing harder, and she smirked.

"Well, it took me a while to think of anything my Nanao-chan would want, but…" He paused to slip his hand under the top of her uniform, his fingers expertly trailing their way across her breast. "I think I finally found one." He took his finger out of her mouth, lowered his head, and kissed her on the nose. When he moved back, his eyes were glinting. "So I did all of our paperwork for the next two weeks."

It took a second to click, and when it did her insides melted. Nanao let him kiss her for a minute longer, then put her hands on his shoulders and flipped them over, settling comfortably on his stomach, one hand on his chest, the other behind her on his inner thigh.

"Well in that case," she said, letting her hand trail up and slowly untie her obi, "I think I have a thank you gift of my own to give you."

Not surprisingly, Shunsui had no objections to receiving it.


End file.
